mgrp_2fandomcom-20200213-history
MG;RP 2 Wiki
Welcome to the MG;RP 2 Wiki This is the Wikia for the rebooted MG:RP. Here is where the members will make pages for their characters, any important groups, and important NPC's. There are 4 GM's running this RP (Yami, Yellow, Silver, Rogg) feel free to ask them any questions if you're confused. Making your Character [http://mgrp-2.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template Character Template:] Click on edit. Then go to the "Source" Tab and copy everything there. Then go back to this home page, press contribute in the upper right, and create blank page. Then paste in Source. '''You must enter your character into the [[Database]].''' When making your character please do the following: *List and summarize the Race of the character *Follow the Guidelines listed for abilities *List your characters element *Be reasonable when making abilities, no extremely hax or godlike abilities Plot A great Demon once threatened the world, wielding power said to rival a Gods. With his great and terrible power the demon ruled over his fellow demon as a king, a god. He proceeded to launch a crusade to eliminate all humans from the face of the earth, slaughtering a great deal of innocent humans. The Angels, led by the 12 Archangels waged a vicious war in retailiation against the Demon God for several years until he was defeated and slain at the cost of the lives of countless angels and 5 of the Archangels. With the Demon God slain the humans that were once in hiding arose and formed three small kingdoms where they clustered and protected themselves. In addition one of the 5 continents was rendered inhabitable and barren for many years from a great battle between the Demon God and the Archangels. 10 Years later the impact of the last war can still be felt. With the Demon God dead Demons once in oppression have risen up and begun a deadly power struggle amongst themselves. the powerstruggle quickly enveloped the 4 remaining continents and even spread to the lost 5th continent after Demons began to migrate and repopulate the barren continent. The powerstruggle started as a mere dispute over territory but eventually led to a fullscale war as demons began to realize a strange phenomenon has sprung up as a result of the previous war. Demons have found that with each fellow demon they slay their own powers and abilities increase. This strange phenomenon in addition to territory disputes have turned the world into another living hell. For better or worse 6 Demon Kings have sprung up amongst the 5 continents, ruling over a vast majority of the world. These 6 Demons immense powers have helped oppress much of the fighting but small skirmishes still occur frequently throughout. In addition, the war between Angels and Demons still rages on everyday as battles are still fought (albeit less frequently).At the moment the world seems to be in check by 3 powers. the first being the 6 Demon kings and their immense armies, the second being the legion of Angels that serve as guardians from their continet in the sky, and the third being the Small but formidiable human kingdoms. But recently new immensely powerful demons with power that rivals the Archangels and Demon kings have seeked to make their own name and tip the balance. Helpful links *[http://mgrp-2.wikia.com/wiki/The_World The World.] *[http://mgrp-2.wikia.com/wiki/The_Angel_Continent The Angel Continent] *[[Database]] *[http://mgrp-2.wikia.com/wiki/Category:PC Personal Characters] Latest Activity